Red Wind Rurouni The Epilogue
by Shizuka-chan16
Summary: The end of the RWR saga has finally come. What new surprises await the Ruroken gang 5 years down the road?


RED WIND RUROUNI- THE EPILOGUE  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in Kyoto. The sky was clear and blue and everything seemed so alive. The sakura trees were blossoming, their petals coming loose and raining pleasantly across the fields. It was here that a gathering was taking place.  
  
Here, beneath these trees, sat three women, dressed in lovely kimonos and wearing happy smiles.  
  
Megumi paused in whatever conversation they were sharing to look around the grove. "Where are all the boys anyway?"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder where my Aoshi got off to!" Misao chimed in.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "He and Kenshin promised to have tea together after the whole incident 5 years ago."  
  
Yes, 5 years marked how long it had been since the war against the revenge- driven Enishi. It had been 5 long years of sheer bliss for all. Kenshin had even given up sword.  
  
"YO!" A loud voice echoed over the hill. Kaoru chuckled as she rose to her feet. "Speaking of the men, here comes one now."  
  
Yahiko caught sight of the three and came towards them, carrying boxes of food all the while. Behind him came a worried Tsubame.  
  
"Please don't strain yourself!" she pleaded. "I'll carry something!"  
  
He chuckled in an almost loving way. "No worries. Kenshin didn't give me the sakabatou for no reason." He almost tripped.  
  
The three women exchanged smiles. It was the same old Yahiko, who had grown into a 15-year-old powerhouse with the same bad attitude to match. However, Kaoru had finally adjusted to it. After all, this was the boy she knew and loved.  
  
With five people now sitting on a blanket, they dug into the foods brought to them from all the way back in Tokyo.  
  
"Miss Tae sends her regards, by the way." Tsubame said softly. "And she asked that we say hello to her sister in the Shirobeko."  
  
Yahiko turned towards Kaoru. "Hey, where's the squirt? I thought I'd see him around here."  
  
"He's off playing with Genichi." Misao answered, gobbling down handfuls of food all at once.  
  
Yahiko cocked an eyebrow. "Who's Genichi?"  
  
"Mama! Mama!"  
  
Out of nowhere came two very tiny boys. One had hair the color of bronze while the other's was steely black. Yahiko immediately realized whom the latter belonged to and about passed out. "OH MY GOD! You really did win Aoshi over!!"  
  
Misao beamed and nodded. "Yup, sure did! I told you I could get him to change!"  
  
Kenji ran up to Kaoru and tugged on her sleeve. "Mama! Is my big sis coming yet?"  
  
He was so excited that he was finally going to meet her, his older sister, for the first time since he was just born. Both his parents felt his anticipation as well; they wanted to see who she'd become within the last 5 years.  
  
Just after their wedding and Kenji's birth, Jiani and Sanosuke left Tokyo to "see the world". Kenshin had known this would happen. "They are both wanderers with spirits that can't stay at rest for long." He had said.  
  
Their last letter had told of their return, so they were to be expected at the reunion in Kyoto. Everyone couldn't wait.  
  
"Well it's almost noon." Megumi declared. "Kenshin should be getting out here in case she arrives."  
  
"Himura, they're over here."  
  
"Oro? Oh!"  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi came into view, walking towards the group on the dirt road.  
  
Genichi pulled away from Misao and ran towards his father. "Papa!"  
  
Everyone could see the soft smile appear on the ninja's face as he stopped and bent down to pick up his son.  
  
"Oh yeah, you definitely had some kind of effect on him." Yahiko hissed to Misao. "But it's a tad scary."  
  
BONK! She whacked him on the head. "Idiot! This is the way it was meant to be!!"  
  
Kenshin gingerly took a seat next to his wife and son. With the passage of time, he was becoming weaker, perhaps from use of the Hiten Mitsurugi for so long. Still, the warrior's shine in his eyes burned ever bright. Though he had since given up his sword, he was still very much Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru smiled towards him. "How was your tea?"  
  
He nodded. "Very good, but with so much excitement, this one could barely take the time to enjoy it."  
  
Suddenly, Tsubame saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to look. Up over the hill came a familiar figure whose shining red hair waved in the spring breeze. She approached the group with grace and purpose.  
  
Tsubame recognized her immediately. "Kenshin!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
He glanced up and gasped. "Jiani!"  
  
A broad grin flashed across the young woman's face as she too caught sight of him. "Papa!"  
  
Getting up on his feet, Kenshin rushed up and hugged her. "Jiani, I'm so glad to see you, that I am."  
  
Jiani hugged him back. "I've missed you, Papa. You and everyone else." She pulled away and laughed. "You cut off your ponytail, I see?"  
  
He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Aa, but I'm still not used to it, that I'm not."  
  
Kaoru and the others were in awe over the young woman who stood before them. Was this the same sword-wielding, hakama-wearing girl they had known half a decade before? Not only was her long hair much better kept, but also she wore a lovely lavender kimono with floral patterning. What's more; her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, no longer emotionless and gray.  
  
Kenshin glanced past her. "Where's your husband?"  
  
Jiani chuckled. "Oh, he's coming."  
  
Sure enough, over the hill came Sanosuke. "HEY! DO I SMELL FOOD??"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, but it was cut short when they saw someone else.  
  
Sitting atop Sanosuke's shoulders, shyly peeking over his mountain of spiky hair, was a tiny little girl.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "Jiani."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "You're a grandpa now,"  
  
Sanosuke kneeled down and placed the child on the ground so everyone could see her. With her mahogany red hair and amber eyes, she was a perfect combination of her parents.  
  
Jiani walked over and placed a hand on her head. "Minna-san, this is Nozomi."  
  
Kenshin kneeled down before her. "Greetings, little one."  
  
She grinned, somehow recognizing him. "Ah! Grandpa!"  
  
Sanosuke and Jiani watched her lovingly. Then, all of a sudden, the young woman noticed another child peeking out from behind Kaoru. After a moment, it registered. "Papa! Is he my---?"  
  
Kenshin straightened up and laughed. "Yup! Kenji has grown up quite a bit!"  
  
Kenji ran over to her. "Neesan! Neesan!"  
  
Jiani hugged him enthusiastically. "My, my so many surprises for us all."  
  
..........  
  
A short time later, three figures walked into a familiar graveyard. Kenshin led the way, a bit of a limp in his step. Jiani and Sanosuke followed closely, the latter clutching a flower pail.  
  
They came to a small, unmarked grave.  
  
Jiani smiled. "Hello Mother."  
  
A soft breeze ruffled everyone's hair.  
  
The flowers were laid out and the incense was burned. But Kenshin spotted something lying under another older plant. He reached down and carefully pulled it out. "Tomoe's diary."  
  
"What??" Sanosuke and Jiani leaned over for a closer look. Sure enough, there was no mistaking it.  
  
"My uncle." Jiani whispered. "He must have come back here."  
  
"Perhaps he knew you had yet to see it for yourself." Kenshin agreed.  
  
Jiani smiled and tucked it under her arm. Then, the three clasped their hands together in prayer.  
  
When they were finally through, Kenshin took a deep breath and grinned towards the young couple. "We should be getting back to the Aioya. I will meet you back there." With that, he hobbled away.  
  
Sanosuke watched him go. "Even after all these years and the wear on his body, he still manages to keep his head up."  
  
Jiani nodded. "Yes, and though there's always a tinge of sadness behind his smiles, at least he CAN smile. That's what one has to admire about him."  
  
She gazed up at him. "What did you say to her? To my mother?"  
  
He chuckled. "Well, I was kind of at a loss for words. So I just said I was glad to finally meet her and for her not to worry about you." He put his arm around her. "What did you say?"  
  
"That I miss her and next time we shall bring Nozomi. They will want to meet."  
  
Sanosuke's brown eyes sparkled tenderly towards his beloved wife. "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
They walked away, hand-in-hand, guided by a gentle breeze that pointed them towards home.  
  
A/N- Okay, so ends Red Wind Rurouni! I had a great time writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Now, I shall begin my next work! Thanks again and farewell for now! 


End file.
